


How Spider was reborn

by AzraelOverlord



Series: Shade Slipstream [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelOverlord/pseuds/AzraelOverlord
Summary: Right after Widowmaker successfully kills Mondata, her life takes on a different spin. Somebody enters her life that flips it upside down. She starts to feel things that she thought were long gone from her heart.





	How Spider was reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Another side story to Shade Slipstream. This one will take a look at the Shade and Widow.
> 
> All french words will have a translation at the endnotes of each chapter so check there if you don't understand any of them, scroll down and it will be there.

_‘... but I know the truth, at the moment of the kill, they are never more alive’_ , Widowmaker just finished that thought as the dropships ramp hissed shut when she heard a scuffle coming from behind her and the aircraft jolted a bit. 

She worried for a moment, but as the plane settled back in normal flight she just put it up to turbulence and sat down in one of the chairs. 

She just began to relax when, “Mademoiselle Lacroix, would you please join me in the cockpit?” a man’s voice, one that didn’t match neither the pilot or the copilot, sounded from her earpiece. 

She jolts upright, shoulders her rifle, her visor coming over her eyes, showing two heat signatures in the cockpit, one in the pilot’s seat, other in copilots. The one in copilots was slumped over, its head at an unnatural angle, where did the pilot go, she couldn’t tell. But she concluded his fate was similar to that of his colleague. 

“No need for that. I am not here to harm you,” the man purred in her earpiece. “Please come, join me. I only wish to have a word with you,” she could see him gesturing to the copilot’s seat. 

No really sure why, but she lowered her rifle and starts walking slowly towards the cockpit, 

“Ah, there you are,” the man said when the doors slid open and she walked in. “Please,” he repeats his gesture for her to take a sit. “Oh, it’s somewhat occupied at the moment, but I’m sure you can resolve that problem and I do prefer a lady’s company, compared to some sweaty grunts,” the man lets out a laugh and she grabs the corpse and drags it out of its chair, taking its place a moment later. 

“Pilot?” she asks coldly. 

“Enjoying the view of King’s Row from bird’s eye perspective, but I suspect he will momentarily learn that humans just don’t fly without proper equipment.'', the man sitting next to her jokes, as he explains the man’s fate. 

Letting out a chuckle of her own, “Heh. You wished to talk? Talk.” 

“Straight to the point. One just has to love a woman with a clear task in mind,” he retorts but stops for a moment as if to think what to say next. “I will now offer you a choice. Option one, I land this bird, get out. You take it up again and return to Talon, report, and we meet on the opposite sides of battlefield next time. Option two, you smash that locator in front of you, we disappear and I have a business proposition for you over a warm dinner at the location of your choosing,” he offers. 

She starts thinking, but something catches her attention, “Did we meet before?” she asks him. 

“Not per say, but,” his right hand smokes up, similar to Reapers but not quite the same. 

“Ah,” she puts two and two together, “You are the one from Oasis.” 

“That is correct,” he confirms it. 

“And you are contacting me now because?” 

“Because I am setting some plans in motion and would really prefer a woman of your skill at my side, if your beauty alone isn't enough of a reason already, as oppose to watching each other through guns sights.” 

“You think I am beautiful, despite all I have done?” 

“You are absolutely gorgeous and about the things you’ve have done. You will find that these,” he shows one of his gloved hands, palm up, opening and closing it, “Are about as covered in blood of both innocent and guilty as yours, if not more.” 

“D'accord.” 

“Now, your decision, please. As I might be pressed for time, depending on your choice,” he urges, but doesn't force her, 

and after giving her choices a quick thought, she drives one her heels into the locator beacon, utterly destroying it, and causing the craft to disappear from any and all radars, its cloaking doing the same for any prying eyes. 

“Remind me to never give you a reason for me to end on the business end of that,” the man jokes, 

“Hah, perhaps only if you ask nicely then?” she retorts with a smile of her own and they share a quick laugh, “You know my name, may I have yours?” she asks next, 

“Shade.” 

“Just Shade?” 

“Just Shade. And even that was given to me when I forgot my real one.” 

“Given? Forgot your real one?” 

“Given, by the head of Ministry of Genetics of Oasis.” 

“Quoi?! Moira? She got her hands on you?” 

“More in the saved me corner, so one might say I owe her, but am in no rush to repay that debt anytime soon.” 

“Saved you?” 

“Well, aren't you one curious mouse,” he chuckles before continuing, “Yes, saved me, from one hell, only to put me through another herself.” he lifts his coat that covers his chest a bit, and a red glowing disc can be somewhat seen, illuminating the cockpit with its light. 

“That looks familiar,” she responds. 

“Same function as the one on the cheeky Brit. Only this one is implanted into me,” he explains after he covers it back. 

“I see. You mentioned dinner if I decide to leave Talon.” she leans into her seat, exhaling. 

“I did. And where would mademoiselle like to dine this evening? he asks, smiling a bit. 

“Château Guillard,” she answers. “Ah, but that is not possible anymore now,” she adds when she remembers she left Talon moments ago and that place is under their control. 

“If that is your wish, I can arrange something. Shouldn't be much of a problem,” Shade responds calmly. 

“Do I want to know?” too tired from all the action today, she asks with an exhausted tone. 

“They will be simply asked to vacate the place permanently.” he continues, like it’s the easiest thing to do, asking Talons strike teams that guard the château to simply do his bidding. 

“And they will listen because,” she can’t help but wonder. 

“A contact of mine can be very persuasive. If nothing else, a bullet through the brain tends to change one's thinking,” he growls the second part of that, like he really doesn’t like that option, but wouldn’t hesitate if left with no choice.

“Then it is settled,” she replies, the plane tilting to change its direction.

“This cat-suit the only thing you have?” Shade asks when he brings the aircraft back to level flight. 

“It was provided to me by Talon. I never really had the need to wear anything different,” she answers flatly. 

“That’s a definite no go. A lady should dress properly when asked out for a dinner, especially one as lovely as you,” he retorts, then types something on a device he has strapped on his wrist before continuing, “That solves that. Now do you have any more questions that can't wait until after dinner?” he turns his head to look at Widow, smiling. 

“I... No, nothing comes to mind at this moment.” few things click in her head, * _Just enjoy it._ * a voice says, * _But I do not..._ *, * _You do. You were alone for how long? Now this man is offering at least a dinner. Just relax and let him take care of you._ * A crack in her Widow persona appears.

 

When they land at the château, there are no signs of Talon anywhere, like they were never even here. She can see Shade locking down their transport and typing something on his device again. 

“Ah, sorry to make you wait,” he says when he sees her looking at him.

“It is fine. I must admit, I am impressed,” she waves him off when he joins her and they start making their way inside. 

“Of? Oh, you mean Talons exodus? Like I said, my contact can be persuasive,” he opens the door before continuing, “Now mademoiselle Lacroix, if you would?” holding the door open he bows, offering her to step inside before him.

“Mon Dieu!!” Widow exhales in surprise when she sees a long table, set with numerous sets of tableware, lit candles and flowers decorate the whole thing, walls covered in beautiful tapestries, even the chandelier was repaired and polished to a shine, candles burning on each of its pedestals. 

“I take it it is to your liking?” Shade asks her as he joins her at her side. 

“It is quite beautiful,” she answers him honestly. 

“Now, why don't you go to your room to change and freshen up. I shall wait for you here,” he gestures the stairs that lead to her room, a room that no one but her has access to, even Talon agents learned quickly not to enter the spider's lair, if they value their life.

She made her way to her room, but something was different, there were things there that weren't there when she left, and nothing ever changes in her room without her doing the said changes. 

But now there were several items on her bed, first she noticed a long black plastic piece that had the curved tip of a clothes hanger sticking out on top, next to it, a paper bag with a shops logo printed on it that suggested that it was one that sold women lingerie, next to that a shoe box, also decorated so it made it obvious what the content was. 

A spot of anger hits her mind, her privacy was invaded, the one room, where she felt was only her own, was showing evidence that someone else was here, but that passes moments later and she grabbed the paper bag and headed for the bathroom. 

Even though it didn’t matter much to her personally, because she couldn’t care, she still made it a habit to clean the filth off herself before she would lay down in her bed, sort of washing off everything that happened that day, and start a new one with a clean slate. Didn’t always work, it almost never did, if she was honest, but sometimes it did. And on those nights she slept peacefully. 

Water hits her when she opens up the faucet, and for few moments she just stands there, letting the water flow over her, washing away not just the grime and filth, but all stray thoughts, and when she manages to dial out the sound of the shower, silence. 

It doesn’t last, so she quickly finishes showering and grabs a towel to wipe herself off, “Now, what is in here,” she mutters to herself opening the small box that was in the paper bag, pulls out the content and stretches it out to get a good look, “Mon Dieu… These are,” her eyes go wide a bit when a black laced set of underwear which comes with clasps that attach to a pair of stockings of the same color, become visible in all their glory in her hands, “Quite risky,” she can't help but wonder if whoever bought these had some ulterior motives as to how this evening is to go. 

She puts the bra and panties on followed by the stockings, get some quick makeup done, she only combs her hair but leaves them to fall freely on her back, and then returns to her bed, where a dress of some sort is still concealed beneath a black plastic. When she unzips the bag open, a purple evening dress shows up, the part above waist in a bit darker shade then the one below, it leaves one shoulder free, and its skirt opens up at mid-thigh on one side so it does not constrict one's step, no matter how long of a stride one has. 

“Magnifique,” she says out loud when she gives herself a look over in a mirror when she finished dressing and put on the purple stilettos that have straps which end just above her ankles. Now she is sure, whoever bought this, had a very different plan in their mind than just dinner, what she is not sure of was, was it Shade or did simply the person, who he contacted, get a little frisky when their imagination ran a bit too wild, her mind recalling a certain face, ‘ _You look great araña,_ ’ she could feel her grin, if she saw her looking like this, ‘ _I ought to murder you ami,_ ’ she replies in her mind and heads out of her room and downstairs. 

“Monsieur Shade,” she calls out when she spots him being busy with setting the plates with food. 

“Mad-” is everything he manages to get out when both words and his breath get stuck in his throat, and he stares at her like a baby deer caught in headlights and it's only when she resumes walking that the clacking of her heels wakes him up. 

“Mademoiselle, I must apologize, but you simply took my breath away,” he slightly bows as he walks to the chair she was heading for and pulls it out for her. 

“Merci. You look quite handsome as well and I take it then, you did not know what kind of dress it was?” she inquires, after complimenting Shades tuxedo, sitting down.

“Thank you and no. I simply told them to get an evening dress for you,” he responds but is already busy with his previous task. 

“I must say, it was a pleasant surprise. On several occasions,” she smiles a bit, her cheeks get a bit warmer when she recalls what kind of lingerie she is wearing. “I simply must ask, did you cook all this?” she wonders when she takes in all the food he is currently placing on the table from a cart, placing a covered plate in front of her. 

“I might. This,” he taps on his chest, “Comes with a few useful tricks. But enough about that,” he turns and pulls a bottle of wine from a bucket of ice. “Would you like a glass before we dine?” he offers, but adds, “Ah. I never asked. I prefer it somewhat chilled, hope that's okay with you?”

“Quite, and yes, I would like some,” she responds pushing her glass along the table towards him. 

“There you go.'', he returns her glass now filled with red wine, “Bordeaux. Was told it goes well with the food I prepared.”

“And that would be?” she glances at her still covered plate. 

“Et voilà,” he says as he pulls off the cover. “Confit de canard and for dessert,” he pulls off another cover, “Some raspberry clafoutis,” he then sits down in a chair in front and right of her, while she took the one at the head of the table, perhaps sending a silent message that he acknowledges the fact that this is her home and he is a guest here.

“Bon appétit.” they exchange and start eating. She quickly realizes that Shade prefers to eat in silence and so doesn’t bother him until his plate is empty and he returns the gesture by waiting for her to finish hers when he finishes his first. 

“It was quite delicious. I didn’t take you for a chef. You certainly do not look the part,” she observes while sipping from her glass. 

“Didn’t know I was any good until I started either. It seems the knowledge is there, I only don’t remember it,” he retorts. 

“You mentioned it before. Did, what did they call it again, ah, slipstream caused this?” she continues. 

“Most likely. But if you don’t mind, I would like to talk about something else please?” he scratches the back of his head, trying to avoid this particular debate entirely. 

“D'accord, you did mention a business venture back in the plane?” she changes the theme. 

“I have, yes. Let me explain a bit.” he starts. “I have traveled quite a fair bit, seen a fair share of things that aren't known to the general public. Things that might be too much to handle for either Overwatch or Talon, both being unaware or at least act like they aren't of it,” he stops and looks at her. 

“Mmm, interesting. But still, I might be elite, but I am still only a pawn in someone’s game,” she confesses her views, then adds, “Why did you choose me as a partner, if you will, in this endeavor of yours?”

“Pawn? No, my love,” she catches that, “You are a Queen. Someone capable of striking everywhere and anywhere while keeping a watchful eye over the entire board. Talon just couldn't see that and so they decided to use you as a mere Bishop,” he finishes and takes a sip of wine.” 

“Don't really know if I should be flattered or insulted. But I cannot help but wonder if you would even approach me if I was of less fairer looks.” she probes for his motive. 

“I’ll admit that your beauty had a fair share in my decision and that’s something I’ll never deny, but what I saw, was a woman that was suffocating under a tight collar her masters put on her when she could soar the skies and be so much more.” 

Something clicks in Widowmakers head again, and the strange warmth she is feeling is not coming only from her hand on which Shade put his when he said that, * _That's it... Let go... You are free..._ * a voice in her head echoed. She blinks as her vision got blurry, it clears, but then she feels something on her cheek and she sees Shade offering her a napkin, not saying a word, not even looking at her. She wipes her cheek. ‘ _Wet? A tear? But I don't cry. I cannot._ ’ she thinks when she inspects the napkin. Another crack appears. 

“Would you like to retire for the evening? We can talk more tomorrow.” Shade asks her, simply refilling his glass, perhaps being polite of her internal turmoil. 

“If you don't mind, I would, yes,” she answers him, standing up. 

“Not at all. And don't worry, I'll clean this up, you go and get a good night sleep,” he stands too, and gestures towards her room, smiling gently. 

“Ah, one last question if I may?” he calls after her when she reaches the stairs. 

“Yes?” she responds, her head still in a state of confusion. 

“Would you like to go and see a dance performance with me tomorrow?”

“Perhaps, if I am feeling better.”

“Understood. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Even after all the cleaning, Shade still didn't feel one bit drowsy, so he decided he would go for some air, and a blink later he was at the highest point on the château that could be sit upon and the rising moon reflected on the calm lake that surrounded it. An owl could be heard in the distance and trees rustled a bit in the night breeze but otherwise it was quite a tranquil moment and Shade pulled out a harmonica and started to play a tune that he had in his head, but couldn't name it, it was a slow, relaxing tune and it echoed across the lake. He was well underway and just started to let go of some of his daily worries when a scream ripped through the château. Not wasting a second, he jumped to his feet and blinked all the way to the door that leads to a room where Widow was sleeping and he could hear loud grunts and thrashing coming from inside. After checking if the door was locked, he slowly opened them and saw Widow beating off some invisible foe off of her, swinging her arms and legs, doing everything she could to keep them away from her. Slowly approaching her, he used the blanket to constrict her trashing as he pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay,” he started to talk to the woman, holding her with one arm while using the other to gently caress her head and even though she was still struggling, she started to relax. “Just a dream. They can’t harm you anymore, my love,” he continued until she calmed down, then he lowered himself a bit and pulled her, still wrapped in a blanket, on to himself so she was fully on his chest and held her and before he even noticed he drifted off too.

 

When she woke up in the morning, she fell confined, strange warmth surrounded her, her head resting on something that moved slowly but rhythmically, almost like… 

“Qui?” she said in surprise and when she looked up and saw Shade. Anger started to simmer in her because he was in her room, even more, in her bed, but for some reason, she didn’t really mind his presence. His head leaned back, leaving his throat completely exposed, even an amateur could slice it open, she pondered for a moment but then his breathing, rising and lowering of his chest she was leaning on, relaxed her, and she freed one of her arms from beneath the blanket and gently palmed his cheek. He twitched, the coldness of her palm surprising him. 

“Bonjour,” she called to him when his eyes fluttered open. 

“Morning,” he responded, looking down, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Even though this is surprisingly... comfortable. I must ask what you are doing here.” 

“Couldn’t sleep so I went for some air, heard you scream and when I got here I saw you thrashing around. Couldn’t really leave you like that.” 

“Ah, cauchemar. Nightmare.” she translates when he shakes his head at the French word.

“Oh, so that’s what it means,” Shade has a small eureka moment, he knew French, but it would seem he needs to freshen up. 

“Pardon?” 

“This,” he runs a finger along the same word tattooed on her right forearm.

“Ah. Talons work,” a shiver runs down her spine at the gentle touch before she answers that. 

“You don’t like it?”

“I accepted it. Now, perhaps I will give them some too.” a wicked grin is on her face when her sight moves from her arm to Shade. 

“Not quite yet. But soon enough,” he starts. Then, “For now, let’s eat some breakfast then we can go to town,” he adds while moving her off him, and starts getting off the bed. 

“I could eat. About town. Is it to watch that performance you mentioned yesterday?”

“Yes, you up for it? And what do you crave for breakfast?” he asks when he stands up and heads for the door” 

“Mmm? Whatever you feel like making,” she responds getting out of bed.

“Okay,” he starts as he turns to face her but, “Alrighty,” turns back in a split of a second, “Ehm, Widow?”

“Yes?”

“You... are kind of in a state of undress,” he tells her, as politely as he possibly can. 

“Oh. Yes, I prefer to sleep naked. I didn’t really own any underwear until yesterday anyway,” she explains, like its nothing.

“One more thing we're gonna fix in the near future. Might even do it today. Shops are open and we got some time to spare until the show starts.”

 

They ate a quick breakfast, got dressed up, Widow really only had that one dress so she wore that, Shade opting for his black leather coat then flew to the nearest city and started to head towards the shopping district.

“You know you look quite similar to him, with that coat,” Widow says as they walk down the street. 

“Death comes,” Shade impersonates Reaper jokingly. 

“Hahaha, spot on,” Widow laughs, Shade joining her. 

“You know. You have a very beautiful laugh. You should do it more often.” 

“Did not really have much of a reason to, until now, but I think you will provide plenty in the future, non?”

“Of course milady,” he offers an arm lock, that she takes and they turn the corner.

“You see them?” she says quietly when she leans on his shoulder. 

“Yes, grapple?”

“Ready.” she pulls it out of her purse and equips it. 

“This is yours too,” he pulls her Kiss and her visor from underneath his coat. 

“The performance is about to begin,” she grins wickedly when her visor locks over her eyes. 

“This might feel a bit weird,” Shade warns her as he grabs her around her waist. 

“Qui?”

Shade lightly bends his legs and jumps, blinking above the rooftops, “Here you go,” he releases her and blinks away.

“Magnifique!” she shouts in delight, her targets already being locked on in her visor and Kiss starts to sing its deadly song. Gravity starts affecting her and she thought of using her grapple, but Shade blinks above her, arm stretched, and when she grabs it, they share a smile just before he flings her back up but on a different trajectory. 

She never worked with a partner before but she is absolutely enjoying it now. Shade is there every time to change her direction and when they touch, the contact sends pleasant jolts down her spine, and it is almost as if they are dancing in the sky. 

“I feel so alive!” she yells with a smile when they come together again, but this time Shade pulls her in a hug and lets her pull them back up with her grapple. A rocket comes flying when they reach the apex. 

Shade just blinks out of the way to the nearest roof, spins her and tilts her, his arm around her waist, “Can’t let you have all the spotlight, dear,” he says with a grin, winks, pulls her back upright, then wraiths off the roof. And when she walks to the edge, she can see him starting to demolish Talons mech that launched the rocket, with his bare hands. Ripping one of its arms off and smashing it in its torso, that bends inwards, crushing its pilot, the ripped off arm stuck when metal bent around it from the impact. She covers him by killing the grunts that try to flank him and soon after the street that turned into a battlefield, goes silent, a dozen Talons soldiers lie dead, the tech they brought along, destroyed beyond recognition. 

Shade joins her on the roof, “That was,” catching his breath. 

“Encore?” she responds with a face wide smile, visor lifting off her eyes. 

“Hahaha, I'm sure they’ll provide one soon enough,” they share a laugh. Widow gives Shade the Kiss and the visor to put them away and stores the grapple back into her purse.

“You do not have any weapons?” she inquires when they start to walk away through the back alleys, as sirens of emergency services start to close in. 

“I do. But why use my own when they provide plenty. And I will always take a hands-on approach on any idiot that dares to fire on you.” his arm goes around her shoulders, lightly squeezing.

“Is that so?” she leans on him. Her arm moves around his waist.

“Now,” Shade starts when they've reached the biggest shopping mall this city had to offer, “Let’s see if we can get you a few proper clothes. That catsuit just won’t do and this dress, as amazing as you look wearing it, won’t work if we go for a more casual outing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of french words(using google translate so if some are off, sorry):  
> -Mademoiselle->Miss;  
> -D'accord->Okay;  
> -Château->Castle;  
> -Mon Dieu->My God;  
> -Magnifique->Magnificent;  
> -(spanish) araña->spider;  
> -ami->friend;  
> -Monsieur->Mister;  
> -Merci->Thank you;  
> -Et voilà->There you go;  
> -Confit de canard(a dish);  
> -Bon appétit->(self explanatory but still)->Enjoy your meal;  
> -Qui->Who;  
> -Bonjour->Hello, but in this case good morning;  
> -Pardon->Sorry, I used it instead of excuse me;  
> -non->no;  
> -Encore->Again;

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters will be posted on Fridays, not regularly because I am not fast enough to keep 3 stories going at the same time. Any ideas are welcome, but the end is sadly set in stone.


End file.
